nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Union of National Solidarists
Ha I see it now! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : Why is Chris Christie a Fascist Now? I get it he's conservative but...c'mon! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I have been looking for Thomassen's face over 30'. The second I saw this guy I just knew it. He looks very charismatic, exactly what I need. Besides, they aren't fascist but 'national solidarist' 17:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Good one...and he is IRL he's large and incharge. He is dumb as a rock but sounds smart as a scientist. He got elected govenor of New Jersey 54% to 46% some how; last year. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :I thought he was De Wever at first. (by the way; nice page. I suppose there's no way of allowing fictional parties to take part in elections?) Semyon 15:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's quite impractical in the current Lovian system, in Mäöres it's all possible! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd love the party to run, at least that way I could tell something about their electorate too. Now it is just 'support base this' and 'boycot that'. Not that I want it to get a lot of votes though. 16:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's life :P Well, you could make a sock of course, but then your reputation would be gone :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::How about you ask a friend of yours to operate the party, Yuri? Pierius Magnus 16:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) On harvian.wikia.com, we were going to create a bicameral system with a fictional second chamber, but of course that never got off the ground. Semyon 16:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure Yuri has many fascismo friends or other not-so-smart friends from the right end of the spectrum 16:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Fascists are misguided at best, I wouldn't call them stupid. The smart can also be brainwashed. And Joeri himself created the UNS, and is he a fascist? Pierius Magnus 16:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Nobody did (although I am tempted... ) 16:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::(Btw: Yuri doesn't adhere his beliefs, if you'd doubt that.) 16:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't, trust me. He is a true marxist-socialist, I'm pretty sure of that. This UNS is more likely meant to mock populists and rightists then it actually is a sign of him agreeing with them. The images he creates isn't flattering, to say the least! Pierius Magnus 16:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Sure, sure, but I do believe Yuri means to do it in a credible way. If there's one thing I know Yuri can do, then it must be: political role-play. It's all about ideologies, political semantics, construction of identity. And Yuri knows all about it. 17:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Naturally. I bet he could portray an accurate liberal as good as a conservative or even a Maoist or a Nazi. Extremists must be much easier to portray then centrists, as they are an exaggeration of a real politician, a caricature of themselves. Pierius Magnus 17:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sympathy for the devil I must say, I dislike these people- but I love they're logo.-Nathaniel Scribner 00:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I totally agree with you, though I find them funny too. All gathered and yelling for 'true freedom' and the like. 13:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::The mere excistance of this party proofs that 'true freedom', as you call it, already excists in Lovia. Pierius Magnus 13:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh but they - wait, Thomassen can explain this way better. Oh Tommyboy? --> The people are still oppressed by ideologies and greed. A person can only fully realize his/her potential in relation to society in which he/she recognizes his/herself. The statist politicians just think about themselves and their money, the leftist media preach sympathy for parasites. This government is not executing the will of the people, regardless of me being able to say this in public. Marc Thomassen 13:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::If, as you say, the "government is not executing the will of the people", then the people would have brought it down a long time ago. Horton11 13:35, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Logo? Where did you get the logo from, did you make it yourself or did you be a base and add the Lovia flag. I'm loving this logo and I want just join becuase of it, sadly I disagree with almost all of they're political stances Nathaniel Scribner 02:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't make it from scratch. I recall it was the emblem of some union of which I replaced the flag, slogan, colors, and symbol in the middle. I also added some lightening to make it more 'shiny'. A nice logo isn't a luxury when you have such a stupid program. 06:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I find that the most extreme parties have the best logos Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice logo it was totally great that this party was gaining power it was a nice study in clean cut facism. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately my inspiration lies much closer than fascism. The conservative-rightism combined with elements of nationalism and populism is exactly what we are facing today in many European countries. Much ideas on this page relate very closely to thoughts expressed by the leader of Belgium's biggest party, the nationalist N-VA. 14:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe this party is what I was looking for? The Master's Voice 14:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::It is the antithesis of everything I (and the CPL.nm) stand for, even though I created it myself. Feel free to join and even alter the pages content, just don't take away the chubby guy. 14:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah finally that fat Marc Thomoassen can have a friend to play with, (He's even worse in real life as a governor) Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I stayed polite with the chubby, you should do too Marcus. I know how easy it is to get 'fed up' with these people but tackling the player is not a nice way to play the game. 15:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::No governor can live up to the great Arnold. The Master's Voice 15:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Try Joseph McCarthy. ^^ 15:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, but IRL he cut 2500 government jobs, closed a mall (which didn't make sense beacuse he, or Chris Christie, is a capitalist) and wants to privaties social security and medicare. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I bet Christie sleeps with a picture of Reagan under his pillow. 15:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You get a free one when you join the Republicans . Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::No kidding, gotta subscribe. ^^ 15:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) History work A written canon of Lovian and world-history has to be created to educate the Lovian youth on the history of the world in a proper way and present them the proper information - would you like me to write one? I'm sure I can present enticing historical perspectives and proper representation. ^^ 08:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC)